Robbie Daymond
Robbie Daymond Howard (born March 11, 1982) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Bucky Barnes (ep55), Goon#2 (ep55) *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - SwaySway, Angry Rock (ep30), Buhdeuce's Fan, Crazy Dentist (ep7), Duck Rooster, Ducky Kong (ep16), Fan Duck (ep3), Faux SwaySway (ep26), Finger#1 (ep10), Monster (ep3), Mushroom Worker (ep27), Passenger Beaver (ep5), Ponda Bear#2 (ep18), Rocket Van Mouth (ep5), SWAY3P0 (ep4), Singing Voice Over (ep11), Singing Voice Over (ep27), Stomach (ep4), SwaySway's Grandpa (ep7) 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Leo *Strange Magic (2015) - Fairy Cronies 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Eighth Brother Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Mazuurek *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Charlotte (2016) - Shunsuke Otosaka *God Eater (2016-2017) - Lenka Utsugi *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Chrollo *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Gaelio Bauduin *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2016) - Musai, Yukai (ep320), Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Deidara, Ebisu, Itachi Uchiha (ep38), Sweet Devil (ep6) *One Punch Man (2016) - Mumen Rider, Subterranean (ep1), Young Man (ep2) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Tuxedo Mask/'Mamoru Chiba' *Skip Beat! (2017) - Ren Tsuruga (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Dr. Kurahashi *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Sorey (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Gilthunder *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Gilthunder (ep1) *Your lie in April (2016) - Saito 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Joe Kido, Football Player B, Male Student *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Nagare Hisui *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Prompto Argentum *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Toneri Otsutsuki Video Games 'Video Games' *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Vasco Tessitore *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Michelangelo *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Foreman#2, Knight#1, Randy 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Yamato Hongo *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Julio Sebald Leidenschaft *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Tokihisa Kiriya, Ren's Dad *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Kurasame *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Prompto Argentum *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Tobin *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Lenka Utsugi *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#8 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Luchs Eduard *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Mitsuki *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Goro Akechi, Iida *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Sorey *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Lloyd Bannings *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (47) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2017. Category:American Voice Actors